Quite the Snowball Maker
by Radisson
Summary: Hermione goes out to the observatory tower on a late, snowy night, and ends up meeting with someone unexpected, actually I think he IS kinda' expected ...PG-13 for one swear word, I think it is :) PLEASE PLEASE Review!


Okay-dokey! The following disclaimer belongs to me  
:) , and is said in a farmer-like accent...  
-AHEM-  
DISCLAIMER: This here is me plot, not me characters.   
Da characters is owned by da inteegileent lil' lady  
who goes by da name J.K. Rowlin'. Ya''ll have any  
problem with dat fact, take it up with me  
shotgun-chickchick--O.o--Billy-Joe Jr.  
  
Alrighty, thank you Mr. Farmer Man Guy! All you  
people at home; don't you think he deserves applause?   
c l a p c l a p!  
Anyway, this story is about Draco and Hermione, both  
coming to a conclusion/ realization about...well, read  
and find out!! PG-13 for, I believe, ONE swear word,  
okay?  
OKAY!  
*~BEGIN~*  
  
Hermione watched as Ron and Harry went to the  
horseless carriages waiting to pull them to the  
Hogwarts Express.  
Bye Hermione! Harry and Ron called from one of them  
whilst being taken in the other direction.  
She waved and smiled, See ya'!  
A cold wind suddenly blew in from the North, causing  
her to pull the coat tighter over her cloak and around  
her shoulders. The strong wind was pulling at it, and  
she had no intention of letting the snow that was  
falling gently from the sky touch her.  
She turned and walked back up the steps into school,  
snow landing on her much too bushy hair.   
Ron and Harry were going to the Weasley's for  
Christmas for the first time in seven years at  
Hogwarts. Hermione had planned on going home herself,  
but, unfortunately, her parents had changed their plan  
at the last minute to spend Christmas with her mom's  
sister: lonely Aunt Ethel...whom Hermione wasn't  
particularly fond of.  
Her parents had allowed her, after some begging and  
pleading, to stay at Hogwarts for X-mas.  
Hermione stepped into the school and shook her head,  
scattering the snow all over, and slipped her coat  
off.  
She headed up to the Gryffindor common room, and  
after telling the Fat Lady the password (snow and  
tinsel), she climbed inside and went to a seat by the  
fire.  
Hermione stared into the dancing flames, and yawned.   
Leaning back, she reached next to her and picked up a  
book she'd just started reading yesterday and left on  
the small table. Letting her hand run over the cover,  
she opened it slowly, and turned to the page she'd  
left off at. So far, she was particularly fond of the  
plot.  
After an hour of reading, she scoffed. The author  
seemed to have sucked the reader into the story with  
some well-written first twenty chapters, and then  
decided it was too much effort and stopped caring.   
The author had even misplaced a star formation!   
Well...she was PRETTY sure the author had.  
Considering for a moment, she decided that since she  
had nothing else to do, and that it wouldn't hurt  
anyone, she was going to go check.  
After placing a bookmark on the page she'd stopped  
at, she closed the book, setting it down, she stood  
up, stretched, then grabbed her coat and headed out of  
the room again.  
Leaving sort of hastily aren't we? the Fat Lady  
commented as she swung herself closed.  
I have to check something, she told her, going up  
the stairs to her right.  
The Fat Lady mumbled something, but seemed content  
with the answer and didn't complain.  
Hermione walked, admiring the portraits hanging on  
the walls and the decorations placed here and there,  
until she reached her destination.  
The ever-elusive Observatory Tower primarily used on  
Wednesdays by first years at midnight.  
Opening the door, she pulled on her coat just as a  
rush of wind tossed her hair around.  
Stepping out, she closed it behind her and walked  
over to one of the many telescopes pointed at the  
stars.  
Gazing through it for a minute, she finally spotted  
the cluster of stars she was looking for.  
I knew it! she exclaimed proudly. The author HAD  
misplaced it after all.  
What, did you finally realize that there ARE, in  
fact, stars located in space? a voice said  
sarcastically from her left.  
Jumping back, she spun around to find Draco Malfoy  
leaning against the banister all around the edge of  
the tower, making sure people like Neville didn't  
topple off.  
Hermione sighed, WHY did you do that?  
  
Scare me!  
He shrugged, No reason, he looked back at the sky,  
So what DID you find?  
Hermione blushed; telling Malfoy what she'd been  
doing would only prove that she really was 100%  
bookworm material.  
she said, wiping snow from her bangs.  
Oh, so you just go running around saying I knew it'  
for fun? Draco asked as if he were actually asking a  
serious question.  
She smiled and batted her eyelashes, Of course, she  
tilted her head to the side, don't you?  
Scoffing, but smiling, Draco shook his head, I'm  
afraid I don't, he glanced at her sideways, I've  
been told it's abnormal.  
Oh really? Hermione feigned surprised, I thought  
that it just POPPED out of everyone's mouths!  
You're one misinformed muggle-born. he observed,  
his silvery hair blowing every-which-way around his  
head.  
she asked in genuine surprise, I  
thought the term for you was   
Nah, mudblood just POPS out of my mouth sometimes.  
he said seriously.  
Hermione stared at him for a second, then burst out  
laughing, Th-that was great!  
his eyebrows rose, I never knew you were so  
easily amused. he commented, prompting her to laugh  
some more.  
N-not easily amused', she said, her laughter  
starting to stop, just surprised.  
He watched as she regained her composure, At what?  
she said like it was obvious, I thought you  
could only tell jokes that hurt people in some way.  
she said, looking back at the stars.  
  
There was silence for a minute as both of them  
admired the sparkling lights in the sky, then Draco  
turned towards the door, See ya' later mudblood.  
Hermione spun around, watching as he started to  
leave, then she grabbed some snow from the banister,  
and made it into a small ball, then hurled it towards  
him.  
  
*So denied, so I lied,  
Are you the now or never kind?*  
  
Draco cried out in surprise as the snowball connected  
with his back.  
He spun around and faced Hermione as she burst out  
laughing again.  
Oh, that's amusing then?  
Laughing, she barely squeezed out the word,   
Well, I know how much you LOVE being amused, so, he  
leaned down and scooped up a huge handful of snow,  
packing it into a ball, here ya' go! he threw it at  
her, making contact with her forehead.  
she cried, That's COLD Draco! she said,  
wiping it off frantically.  
Really? I never knew. he said, smirking.  
She frowned, You DESERVED that, you called me a  
mudblood.  
Draco leaned against the door, I just reckoned that  
you wanted to laugh some more, so I opted to help.  
Oh, gee, she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm,  
thanks so much.  
Any time, any time. he said, waving his hand, No  
problem at all.  
In fact, she quickly ran her hand over the  
banister, gathering more snow, I'll spread the joy.  
She threw.  
Draco ducked and grabbed some more from the ground  
and tossed it up at her.  
Hermione dodged to her right, then picked up more,  
and threw it back.  
This went on for a few minutes, by the end of it,  
Draco was shaking his head back and forth to rid it of  
the snow, and Hermione was dusting off her shoulders  
and nose.  
  
*Are you willing to be had?  
Are you cool with just tonight?*  
  
They both looked at each other, unknowing to them,  
during their small scuffle, they'd gotten much closer  
to the other then they'd ever intended to in their  
lives.  
Hermione just smiled at him, There. Now we'll both  
be joyful.  
He grinned,   
Draco looked very cute right now, Hermione realized,  
his cheeks had turned a light pink from the cold, and  
his grin, rather then that usual smirk he always had  
plastered on his face, was making him look better then  
ever. His hair tossed lightly around his head,  
You're quite the snowball maker.  
As are you. he said, pondering about how beautiful  
Hermione looked when her cheeks were lit up by the  
cold, and that smile...her deep chocolate eyes... How  
he could be thinking these things, he didn't  
understand, nevertheless, he was thinkin' em.  
Hermione put a hand up to her cold nose in order to  
warm it up, So, why are you stayin' at school this  
Christmas?  
He shrugged a shoulder, Not in the mood to go home,  
I suppose.  
Why's that?  
He looked up at the sky, considered some thoughts,  
then back down at Hermione, Just   
  
  
*Wanna' stay, not to go.  
I wanna' ditch the logical.*  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side, to his surprise,  
not really wanting to stop the words that were about  
to come sprouting out of his mouth, Y'know, from this  
angle, even a muggle-born like you can look cute.  
Y'know, from this angle, Hermione said, even a  
wizard-born like you can still be rude.  
His right eyebrow went up,   
You used the word EVEN while trying futilely to  
compliment me. How rude is that?  
He laughed in spite of himself, I suppose I should  
say sorry.   
She stared at him expectantly.  
Oh! Right--sorry. he said quickly.  
Hermione lifted herself up onto the banister, her  
feet dangling towards the ground, You should be.  
What were you doing up here? Draco suddenly asked.  
What were YOU doing up here? Hermione countered.  
He waved his hand towards the sky, Gazing at the  
stars.  
Hermione nodded.  
Well, what about you?  
Hermione sighed, he'd answered her, it was only fair  
to answer him too, Promise you won't laugh?  
Draco smiled, and shrugged,   
Well, I happened to be reading a book, when I came  
across a description of the night sky. It said  
something about Orion's belt, but it described it in a  
spot I thought was wrong. So I decided to come up  
here and check. she explained, then blinked a few  
times, had she just told MALFOY that? Oh lord.  
Draco just laughed,   
Hermione was, in the least, surprised, That's it?  
What do you mean?  
That's all your gonna' say? Understandable?  
Yeah...I guess. he said slowly, looking at her like  
she was a bit bad in the head, Something wrong with  
that?  
Hermione shook her head and smiled, Nothing wrong  
with it at all. she said, then looked at him sideways  
with a smile, You sure act a lot different when no  
one else is around Mister Draco Malfoy.  
I suppose so... was his answer to that deep look  
into his soul.  
Shaking her head, she was about to hop off the  
banister, but her hands slipped out from under her.  
Unluckily, causing her to fall backwards.  
Draco yelled, diving forward.  
He grasped her wrist before she could fall to far,  
and pulled her back up.  
Their faces were inches apart. During her panic,  
Hermione had wrapped her arm around Draco's, and let  
the other rest around his shoulders. They could both  
feel the other's breath against their skin.  
That...was close. Hermione stated quietly.  
Draco said a bit thickly.  
Y'know, I believe that was the first time you ever  
said my first name. She whispered, barely moving her  
lips.  
I believe you may be absolutely correct.  
They stared into each other's eyes, and after a  
moment or two Draco finally muttered, almost too  
quietly for her to hear, And I think this may be the  
first time I ever kiss a muggle-born.  
  
*All this time is fool's emotion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more--  
Don't let me let you go...*  
  
Snow falling all around them, the wind causing their  
hair to touch each other's faces, Draco and Hermione  
kissed.   
His lips are really soft', she thought, then decided  
to open her eyes to take in his features as he kissed  
her.  
He was absolutely adorable...handsome, and cute all  
at once...it was pretty damn overwhelming. Instead of  
trying to analyze exactly how he could look that way,  
she decided just to enjoy this rare moment that she  
was sharing with Draco. So she closed her eyes.  
A minute had passed when they finally parted.  
Hermione looked into Draco's silver-grayish eyes, and  
felt her own start to fill with tears.  
What's the matter? he asked worriedly.  
she said quietly, then let the tears fall  
down her cheeks slowly, This will never-- she tilted  
her head back with closed eyes, This can't work.  
He looked down at the snow gathering around them,  
then finally whispered, I know.  
I mean, you and me...it's just so...wrong? she said  
questioningly, bringing her face back down to look him  
in the eyes. What was the word for it?  
I know, I know Hermione, it just...doesn't, he  
swallowed,   
Hermione slowly took her arm off his shoulders, then  
untwined her other from his arm.  
  
*Don't let me let you go...*  
  
Hermione lifted herself up and off the banister, then  
slowly headed towards the door, she cleared  
her throat, I'll see you at dinner Draco.  
He nodded as she closed the door behind her.  
Hermione walked down towards the Great Hall, knowing  
dinner would be served in a few minutes.  
She also knew that Draco's lips were very soft.  
She also knew that Draco had feelings.  
She also knew that Draco cared about her.  
She also knew that she would always remember that  
certain Observatory Tower for the rest of her life.  
She also knew that she would never, ever look at  
Draco in the same fashion again.  
Hermione sat down at one of the two tables placed in  
the room after all the other students had left for  
Christmas.  
She passed the time by thinking about how she'd spent  
the last half hour. And how absolutely and crazily  
unbelievable it was.  
The other students that had been left behind came and  
sat in various seats around her. Finally the teachers  
appeared and sat at the other table.  
Dumbledore said a few things to them that Hermione  
didn't pay attention to, then their plates filled with  
food.  
Not really in the mood to eat, Hermione looked up  
from her empty plate, and spotted Draco across from  
her and to her left.  
Draco glanced up, noticing her looking at him, they  
exchanged weary smiles, and lifted their goblets to  
each other.  
  
*Here's a toast, to all those  
who hear me all too well...*  
  
She also happened to know that she would remember  
that last half hour forever.  
  
*Here's to the night we felt alive  
here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
here's to goodbye --tomorrows gonna' come to soon...*  
  
Dinner ended, and Hermione and Draco sat at the table  
until everyone else left the decorated hall, then, as  
if they knew what the other was thinking, they went to  
each other, and shared one last thing.  
A hug.  
They smiled, both knowing no one else would ever know  
about this. Because this was their own moment in time  
that they would never share with anyone else.  
This was their secret.  
You know how I'll always remember you Mister Draco  
Malfoy? Hermione asked, looking up at Draco's sad  
face with a smile and watery eyes.  
How, Miss Hermione Granger? he asked, giving her a  
grin.  
Quite the snowball maker.  
  
*Tomorrow's gonna' come to soon...*  
  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
  
  
Okay! If you liked that, but you'd rather Hermione  
and Draco stayed together (possibly...) then go to my  
other story (Sorry, no sequel for this!); it's called:  
  
*~ If You Ruin That Book in Anyway--I'll Kill You ~*  
Alrighty then! Only one more thing left to do since I  
already advertised my story...uh...oh yes!   
REVIEW!!!!  
By the way, can any one of you lovely, beautiful,  
intelligent reviewers tell me the French way to say  
start' or begin' or anything around that??  
Thank ya'!  
REVIEW!!!!  
  



End file.
